The Second Chuunin Exam
by Super Kiba Fan
Summary: The Second Chuunin Exam is here! No one knows who will pass or who will fail... except me. And the Jounins and Chuunins who are running the Exam.
1. Waking Up

The Second Chuunin Exam

Chapter 1: Waking Up

It was a good morning in Konoha when the sun was about to come up and all the residents were waking up. Except the Naras. They slept.

Inuzuka Kiba woke up from Akamaru barking. "What Akamaru? The Chuunin Exam starts today? Time to get ready!!!!" Kiba said to Akamaru as he raced toward his dresser as fast as Lee without his weights on and ran into it. Akamaru barked at him. "Akamaru, you've done that before and you know it!!!!!!! Anyway, I think I should wear the coat and pants I have a million copies of and I wear everyday. What do you think, Akamaru?" Kiba said. Akamaru barked. "No! I'm not wearing pink!!!!!!!" Akamaru barked again. "No, gray is my favorite color, not pink!!!" Kiba got his coat and pants on and ran to the place where his team was going to meet Kurenai.

Hyuuga Hinata woke up from...... something. I don't know what it was, but it was most likely Neji doing.... something. Evil.

"Oh... today's the Chuunin Exam. I'll go so........... I can fight........... and................ hopefully pass........." said Hinata. So she left. Slowly and quietly. And Kiba ran into her.

"Oh, sorry Hinata!!!!!!! We got to go the the Chuunin Exam Hall Place NOW!!!! We have to meet Kurenai and Shino at the Park in like....."Kiba checked his watch."AHHH!!!!!!!!! We have to get there in FIVE FRIGGEN MINUTES!!!!!!!!!!" Then, Shino came up behind Kiba. He touched Kiba's shoulder and bugs flew out like crazy. All of them went down Kiba's coat.

"Kiba...... I'll get those..........." Shino said.

"SHINO!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR STUPID BUGS ARE FRIGGEN ITCHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kiba yelled. Kiba was itching himself like an Inuzuka. I mean......a dog.

"They'll stop soon...... They just like me. Plus, they arn't stupid. They are intelligent creatures." Shino replied. Just then, all the bugs flew out of Kiba's coat and were flying around Shino. Shino then pulled out a huge bug net and caught all the bugs. And Akamaru. Kiba was freaking out and Akamaru was barking like a paranoid dog being attacked by bugs. Oh wait..... he IS a paranoid dog being attacked by bugs. Well, he was barking like himself. Shino pulled Akamaru out of the net, got all the bugs off him because they were mostly ticks, and gave him to Kiba. Kiba calmed down and they walked to where they were going to meet Kurenai.

Rock Lee woke up and noticed on his calendar that today was the start of the Chuunin Exam. "TODAY IS THE CHUUNIN EXAM!!!!!!! IF I DON'T BECOME A CHUNIN, I WILL KICK THE LOG THREE-THOUSAND TIMES!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lee.

"Will you ever stop being so loud!!!!!!!!!!!????????????" yelled some random villager guy walking by Lee's house. Then, Lee ran off faster than Lee without his weights on. Yeah, he ran faster than himself. You heard me right. And he ran directly into Tenten. And Neji. Then a bunch of other people fell down behind them. From the air, it looked like dominos. Not the pizza, the little things that fall down a lot.

"Oh, sorry guys!!!!!!!!!" yelled Lee. Tenten got up. And so did Neji.

"Where are we going to meet Gai again?"asked Tenten.

"ADDRESS GAI AS GAI-SENSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ordered Lee.

"Ok....where are we going to meet Gai-Sensai?" asked Tenten again.

" We are meeting him at his house." Neji answered.

"TENTEN WAS ASKING ME, NOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! I DEMAND A BATTLE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lee as he got into his stance.

"Uh, no." Neji said.

"Come on!!!!"

"Uh, no." Neji repeated.

"Just a little spar?"

"Uh, no."

"You know you want to."

"No I don't."

"You don't want to fight me because you know I'm going to kick your ass."

"No. I would kick your ass. I just want to get through the Chuunin Exam quickly."

"Break it up!!!" yelled Tenten as she ran towards Gai's house. Lee quickly followed her. And so did Neji. But Lee followed faster.

Shikamaru was still sleeping because he would normally do that and he's a Chuunin. But soon, the doorbell rang and Shikamaru woke up. Shikamaru opened the door to see Chouji and Asuma. Ino is.......busy. Ino needs privicy.

"What do you want? I'm already a Chuunin." said Shikamaru.

"As your teacher, I demand you to watch your teammates take the Chuunin Exam," Asuma said.

"Uh, no. Us Naras feel like sleeping."

"Please??? I'll give you chips!"said Chouji.

"No."

"How about the whole team plays Shougi with you??? As many times you want!!!!"

"Alright.... let me get dressed and put up my hair." said Shikamaru. He was back down in like a figgen' minute. "I'm ready. Where's Ino?"

"I don't know, we knocked on her door and she wasn't there. Maybe she picked up your lazyness."said Chouji.

"Or.... she's spying on Sasuke. She always does that. We can just go to Sasuke's house. She'll be there." said Shikamaru. They walked to Sauke's house.

Uchiha Sasuke woke up and got out of his bed that was shaped like an Uchiha fan. He knew he was gonna become a Chunin because he was..... better than everyone. ESPCIALLY Naruto. He left like he normally does. With his hands in his pockets. And with Ino spying on him. And she followed him. Quietly. Quieter than Hinata. And Chouji, Asuma, and Shikamaru followed Ino. Quickly. And Quietly. Quieter than Ino.

Sasuke walked a little bit and found Naruto laying in the bushes with a black eye. Or maybe two. Sakura was standing in front of him. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!!! I beat up Naruto for you!!" said Sakura.

"Ow... my eyes...." cried Naruto.

"I can see that. But I don't need you to punch Naruto twice. I can do that myself. I can KNOCK HIM OUT in two friggin' punches." said Sasuke. Naruto got up quickly.

"You CANNOT defeat me! I have a new inner power!!!!!!" yelled Naruto.

"What is it? The ability to be like Tenten?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"No!! You'll have to fight me to find out!!" Naruto answered. "And that will be NOW!!!!"

"Fine with me."

"NO!!!!!That will be AFTER the Chuunin Exam." Sakura said. "We have to get to the bridge!!! Kakashi will meet us there!!!!!!"

"He'll be late....."muttered Naruto under his breath.

Asuma, Chouji, and Shikamaru got to Ino because she stopped.

"HEY INO!!!!"said Chouji.

"Eeeeek!!!!!!!"Ino screeched. "Don't do that ever again, Chouji!!!!"

"I didn't know what else to do!!! You said not to tap you on the shoulder, whisper your name, or slap your back!!!!!" replied Chouji. "Plus, Shikamaru told me to do it!!!!! He's smart!!!!!!! I always do what he tells me to do!!!!!!!"

"Shikamaru's here? Asuma, Shikamaru's a Chuunin!!!! He doesn't need to take the Exam!!!"

"Yes, that's true, but Shikamaru needs to observe you so he knows what mistakes he needs not to do when he takes the Jounin Exam!!!" Asuma answered.

"I don't want to become a Jounin. I only came because the whole team has to play Shougi with me." Shikamaru corrected.

"I NEVER AGREED ON PLAYING SHOUGI WITH SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ino.

"Too bad. The agreement was already made. Right, Chouji?"said Shikamaru.

"Uh huh!!!! Shikamaru must be with me so I can pass the Exam!!!!!"Chouji answered.

"Alright, our meeting is at......" Asuma looked at a piece of paper."It's at the Mall! Let's go!!!" They went to the mall. Than, all the teams and the teachers were at their respective places. Except Kakashi and Kurenai. They were doing something. Something......secret. SURPRIZE, SURPRIZE!!!! NARUTO WAS RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's a MIRACLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Team Meetings

Hi! Super Kiba Fan here. I know I didn't do an author quote last time, so I'm doing one now. This is my first fic, which is The Second Chuunin Exam for Naruto readers. DUH! If you clicked on this and you didn't want to, READ IT ANYWAY! Since this is my first fic, please don't flame me. Flaming is for assholes. So now, read chapter two.

The Second Chuunin Exam

Chapter 2: Team Meetings

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were waiting for Kurenai at the park. As you readers SHOULD know, Kurenai is doing something secret with Kakashi. But, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino don't know that. They'd have to be smarter than...............Shikamaru. AND THAT'S PRACTICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!

"Where the hell is Kurenai!!! She was supposed to be here like.." Kiba looked at his watch. "She was supposed to be here five friggen' minutes ago! Hinata, use your eye-thing and your super-girl-sences to find her! I smell her when she gets close."

"Super-girl-sences?" Hinata repeated.

"Well, yeah! All you girls know that!" said Kiba.

"No, that's not true. No one has that.... And the 'eye-thing' is the Byakugan... And I will use that because....I'm getting worried myself...." Hinata said as she performed hand signals for the Byakugan. "Byakugan!"

"..." Shino said nothing as usual. No hand-on-shoulder-and-bugs-go-in-coat sequences will happen again. He tries to control them, but he only uses them when he fights for real. And he hasn't fought for real since the first Chuunin Exam. Which isn't this story. This is the SECOND Chuunin Exam. Not the first. Shino adjusted his glasses. BUT HE DID SOMETHING NEW!!! He adjusted his glasses with his PINKY!! Shino loves trying new things.

Right when Shino adjusted his glasses with his pinky, Hinata saw two figures walking towards them. Hinata gestured forward to make Kiba and Shino follow her. And Kiba and Shino followed he like she said to do. When Hinata could see the two figures, she recongnized them.

"Kurenai..... why is Kakashi here with us instead of his team?" asked Hinata.

"Oh, he was a gentlemen and walked me to my team! giggle" answered Kurenai.

"Kurenai? Kakashi? Walking here? Giggling? It's all confusing..." said Shino.

"YEAH!! Exactly, Shino! Now, Kakashi, are you-" Kiba tried to finish, but he was interupted.

"Oh, gotta go, bye!" Kakashi said hurriedly as he ran at full speed towards the bridge. _Bastard!_ Kiba thought.

"HEY! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kiba. Then, Kiba sighed. "Well, I can ask you Kurenai."

Kureani gulped. "What it is, Kiba?"

"Are you................. dating Kakashi?" asked Kiba.

"Uh..." is all Kurenai could say. She didn't know what her team would do if she said yes. And, what would Kakashi do?

"Come on. We won't tell. It will be a team secret. We just want to know. Only you and Kakashi know this. Tell the truth. Well, I think I know the answer because I smell Kakashi all over you." ranted Kiba.

"...Yes..." Kurenai finally said.

"YAHOO! I knew it! I'm the man! YAHOO! YAHOO!" cheered Kiba.

"Let's start the meeting already. That's what we're here for." suggested Shino.

"YEAH!" agreed Kurenai and Hinata simutaneously.

"I guess......" said Kiba.

"Well, you guys MUST become Chuunins! The only Chuunin of the twelve origonal Genins is Shikamaru! Asuma's Chuunin!" said Kurenai.

"Asuma's lazy Chuunin at that." said Shino.

"YEAH! Why is he a Chuunin of all people? I didn't become a Chuunin because Naruto beat me unfairly by farting! WHY!" said Kiba.

"Because he's better." said Shino. That quote put silence to team eight until...

"Shut up Shino." said Kiba.

"Make me." said Shino.

"Break it up! We need to get to the Chunin Exam's location!" said Kurenai. _Yes!_ Kurenai thought._ Kakashi will be there! And we don't have stay! This is a wonderful day! YAY!_ So, all of team 8 ran to The Chuunin Exam Hall Place, which I will now refer as The CEHP. Don't ask.

mEaNwHiLe(heh, this is awesome)

Maito Gai was brushing his teeth to give off his super shine.He had 30 seconds left of his 1 hour period of brushing.

25 seconds left..

The doorbell rang. Gai went down the stairs while brushing his teeth.

15 seconds left...

Gai got to the bottom of his 10-seconds-to-get-down staircase. The doorbell rang many more times.

5 seconds left...

Gai got to the door. The doorbell rang rapidly. Gai got mad and opened the door to see Lee ringing the doorbell, Neji waiting for the door to open, and Tenten yelling at Lee. Lee and Tenten stopped when the door opened.

"GAI-SENSAI!!!!!!!!!!!! I SEE YOUR ARE MAKING YOUR TEETH GIVE OFF YOUR SUPER-GAI-SPARKLING-POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Lee.

"You named Gai's stupid twinkle?" asked Neji.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT GAI-SENSAI!!!!!!!!! I DEMAND A BATTLE NOW!!!!!!!!" screamed Lee.

"Uh, no." said Neji

"Here we go again....." said Tenten.

"No fighting. Chuunin Exam. Let's go now." said Gai. Team Gai ran off to The CEHP.

mEaNwHiLe(still using it)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi because he's late as usual.

"I TOLD YOU HE WOULD BE LATE!!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh my gawd..... Naruto was right. I admit it." said Sasuke.

"NO!!! DON"T ADMIT IT! NO!!!" yelled Sakura.

"No, Sakura. Shut up." said Sasuke. Sakura got out duct tape and put it over her mouth because Sasuke said to shut up. Then, Kakashi arrived, gasping for air.

"Why are you so late!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto.

Kakashi didn't want to tell the truth. "I forgot my shoes when I got out my door and they were hard to find." said Kakashi. "Now, Let's go." Team Kakashi ran towards The CEHP.

mEaNwHiLe(never gonna give it up)

Asuma, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino were running towards the mall. Well, Shikamaru was sleeping and being carried by Asuma, and Chouji was using the Meat Tank to get there because he can't run very fast. Finally, they got to the mall. Asuma got Shikamaru up.

"OK guys, you two other than Shikamaru need to become Chuunins! I want to be the first one with a Chuunin Team!" said Asuma.

"OK!" said Ino and Chouji simutaneously.

"Now, I need to talk to Shikamaru alone. We will talk in the boys bathroom. Chouji, stay here and I will give you tons of Ramen." said Asuma.

"Ramen! YAY! I will stay here!" said Chouji.

"What about me?" said Ino.

"You arn't a boy. You don't want to go in that bathroom. But I will give some of my wife's make-up." said Asuma.

"YAY! Make-up!" said Ino. So Asuma and Shikamaru went into the bathroom.

"Shikamaru......you are the third test examiner." said Asuma quietly.

"Whatever. I'll do it. As long as I play Shougi with you." said Shikamaru.

"Yes!!!!! Thank you, Shikamaru!" said Asuma. They went to where Chouji and Ino were waiting.

"When do we get our stuff?" asked Chouji and Ino simutaneously.

"After the Exam. Now, let's go!" said Asuma. Then, team Asuma ran to The CEHP.

How'd you like it!? Please submit a review! No flames though. The next Chapter is Chapter 3: The First Test.


	3. The First Test

The Second Chuunin Exam

Chapter 3: The First Test

All of the Genins arrived at The CEHP, waiting to take the Chuunin Exam. All of them were constantly talking.

"Heh, the first test is easy, we don't have to do anything! Don't chicken out, Sasuke!" said Naruto.

"Stop talking about yourself, Naruto. Sakura, hand me the duct tape." said Sasuke.

Since Sakura had duct tape over her mouth, she couldn't talk. She just gave the duct tape to Sasuke.

"Thank you." said Sasuke.

"What!? NOT DUCT TAPE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke put the duct tape over Naruto's mouth.

"Heh, now you won't talk. It'll hurt like hell if you take it off." said Sasuke. Naruto mumbled. "I can't hear you, Naruto!" Naruto got angry. (Evidence that Sasuke is a jackass!)

"You guys, go and pass." said Kakashi. "Bye." He walked away to where Kurenai was.

"Hey, Hinata, I'm going to cheat like I did last time! YAHOO!" said Kiba.

"Okay...... I'm going to try my hardest......" said Hinata.

"..." Shino said nothing as usual. He adjusted his glasses. BUT! He adjusted them with his THUMB!!! (Evidence that Shino loves trying new things!)

"Oh, hi, Kakashi!! ::turns around to face her team:: You guys become Chuunins! BYE!!!" said Kurenai. She left with Kakashi.

"NEJI!!!!! WE HAVE TO PASS THE EXAM TO SURPASS SHIKAMARU!!!" yelled Lee.

"Be quieter, Lee!" said Tenten.

"I am already passed Shikamaru." said Neji.

"Then why arn't you a Chuunin, huh? Hmm? HMM?" said Lee with a suspicious face on him, getting closer and closer to Neji.

"NEVER get that close to me **EVER AGAIN!!!!!!**" yelled Neji. (The bold and undeerline shows how loud and evil he said that.)(Evidence that Neji is an evil bastard!)

Lee ran backwards a little bit and changed his suspicious look into a scared one.

"Lee! Tenten! Neji! Become Chuunins! Bye!" said Gai as he ran off.

"Hey, Ino! We have to become Chuunins like Shikamaru!" said Chouji.

"Yes, I know. Is Shikamaru asleep?" asked Ino.

"No, I don't know where he is, so let's ask Asuma!" said Chouji. Chouji and Ino walked up to Asuma.

"Hey, Asuma, do you know where Shikamaru is?" asked Ino.

Asuma knew where Shikamaru was, which was in the Examiner's room, but he wouldn't tell Chouji and Ino yet. "I'm not very sure............ But I have to go. Become Chuunins like Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino!" said Asuma. He ran off to spy on Kakashi and Kurenai. (Evidence that Asuma loves Kurenai!)

Then, Iruka walked up to the stage. "Okay, all you Genins, it's time for you to take the Chuunin Exam! I will be your examiner! Now, all of you, follow me!" said Iruka. He walked up to a door that was labeled "The First Test Room", but it was all torn up. The Genins followed him. The sign looked like there was another sign underneath. He opened the door and quickly closed it. He took off the sign to see a different sign labeled "Guy's Bathroom: Occupied".

"Stupid punks. The real room is more this way!" said Iruka. He got to a door that was labeled "The Real First Test Room- The Examiners Made This". Iruka opned the door and walked in. "Everyone, take a seat!"

All of the Genins sat down in a random spot.

"Okay, I will explain the rules." said Iruka. And he did just that. "Understood?" he asked after explaining.

"YES!!" said all the Genins except Sakura and Naruto because they have duct tape over their mouths.

"Okay! I will pass them out!" said Iruka. And he did just that. "Start!"

Naruto knew that all that Iruka said was a bunch of bullshit, so he picked all of the bullshit answers.

Sasuke wrote what he really thought was right, and so did Sakura.

Kiba cheated by having Akamaru look off everyone's papers.

Hinata and Shino wrote what they thought was right.

Chouji also picked all of the bullshit answers.

Ino did what Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Shino did.

Lee did what Naruto and Chouji did.

Tenten and Neji joined Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, and Ino.

During the test, a bunch of people left and all of the crap.

"Alright! Now, all of you who are left.......... YOU PASS!!!" said Iruka.

"YAY!!" cheered all of the reamining Genins.

"My work is now done. Bye!" said Iruka. He left.

Then, a random ninja walked in the room. He was easily recognized. "Hello, I am Raido. I will be the Examiner for the Second Test! Follow me!" said Raido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? In your reveiw, I would like for you to put who you want to pass the exam! Get ready for Chapter 4: The Second Test! Bye!


	4. The Second Test: Team Kurenai: Yahoo!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this fic. So don't say I own Naruto. That would be lying. **

**Kiba: Yep! Super Me Fan defiantly doesn't own it! Kishimoto Masashi owns and created Naruto! **

**See!? Even Kiba agrees! Also, don't worry about spelling. I got a spelling checker. Also, this chapter doesn't have much humor, it has action! Now, to my fic!**

The Second Chuunin Exam

Chapter 4: The Second Test: Team Kurenai: Yahoo!

Raido ran off and all of the left over Genins followed him. They sped towards the Forest of Death because that is where the Second Test takes place. When they arrived, Raido turned around.

"We are here!!! Now, I will explain the rules of this exam." said Raido. And he did just that.

All of our favorite eleven Genins didn't listen to Raido because they already know the rules.

"Understood?" asked Raido when he was finished.

"Yeah!" said all of the Genins that are not named.

"Yeah, I guess......" said our favorite eleven Genins.

"Okay, now, go in your respective gates." demanded Raido.

Everyone went to their respective gates as Raido told them to.

"GO!!" yelled Raido. Everyone ran in.

_With Kurenai's Team........................_

Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino werejumping trees. Of course, Kiba was being the leader as he always is. Because he is the best. Sorry, but I like Kiba better than Shino and Hinata. And Konkuro.

"Hinata, don't go soft on us!!!" yelled Kiba.

"Huh?" asked Hinata.

"Ignore him." replied Shino.

"Alright......." answered Hinata.

Kiba wasn't paying attention to Hinata and Shino's conversation. He was concentrating on jumping on the branches of the trees. Then, Kiba smelled a group of people. He put his hand out behind him for Shino and Hinata to stop. He instructed for Hinata to do her "Eye-thing", or known as the Byakugan. She used and spotted the Genins. They were tall people with plenty of muscles and Rain village headbands. There were 2 guys and 1 girl.

"Guys," Kiba whispered, "Do an ambush to knock them out."

"Got it." Shino agreed.

"Okay...." Hinata replied.

They all went on different branches to surround them. They all jumped in the bushes. The Rain Village people suspiciously each looked in the directions of the bushes. They raised their fists.

Kiba immediately threw a shuriken from his bush and ducked down. The shuriken hit one guy's leg.

"Damn it..." said the guy that got hit.

"Olan!!" gasped the girl.

"He's alright, Lia." said the other guy.

"But he's hurt, Pujol!" replied Lia.

"It's only his leg." said Pujol.

Shino stood up and emerged his bugs. He walked forward.

"Heh, I can take this guy." said Pujol confidently. He rushed forward and aimed a punch to Shino's face.

Shino easily dodged and made bug clones. Shino and his clones ambushed Pujol, jumped back, and threw shuriken.

Pujol took his sword from his back (yes, he has a sword) and blocked some of the shuriken. Some of them hit though. He fell to the ground.

Kiba rose from his bush. "Nice one, Shino! I'll take the other guy! Akamaru! Let's go!" he yelled as Akamaru jumped off of Kiba's head. He barked at Olan.

Olan took the shuriken from his leg and threw it at Kiba, who caught it and threw it back. Kiba rushed at Olan.

Olan performed hand signals. "Kagemane no Jutsu!" he said as his shadow extended.

"A Nara!?!?" yelled Kiba as he dodged the shadow. Kiba rushed again.

Olan performed the signals again. "Kagemane no Jutsu!" he yelled again. Kiba easily dodged again, getting to Olan. He clawed Olan in the chest, making Olan grasp his chest.

"Give me the scroll and we'll leave you alone!" demanded Kiba.

"I'll never give up!" yelled Olan as he threw a punch at Kiba. Kiba got hit in the face, and quickly countered with a claw attack to Olan's chest again. He clutched it again, backing up.

"Fine! Here's the scroll!" he said as he grinned. Olan threw him the scroll and backed up. When Kiba caught it, it disappeared. Kiba immediately threw twenty shuriken at Olan, which hit and made him fall down.

"Olan!" gasped Lia.

"Give me the real scroll!" said Kiba to Lia.

"Not without a fight!" replied Lia.

Hinata ran out of her bush. "I will fight you!" she said.

"Okay!" replied Lia. Kiba and Shino backed up.

"Let the cat-fight begin!" Kiba laughed.

"Kiba, no. Bad Kiba." said Shino.

"Aw, shut up, Shino. Be yourself and be quiet." replied Shino.

Hinata still had Byakugan up, so she ran up and started using Gentle Fist attacks. Lia tried to dodge but failed. She then jumped back and did hand signals.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" she yelled as her soul flew at Hinata. Lia's body fell to the ground.

Hinata dodged Lia's soul and rushed towards her defenseless body and attacked. Lia's soul flew back to her body. The body came to life, but was getting hit by a barrage of Gentle Fist attacks. Lia's body fell to the ground, but no soul came out. Hinata stopped attacking.

"Alright, search 'em for the scrolls! Yahoo!" yelled Kiba. They all searched the person that they knocked out. Kiba found the scroll.

"Yahoo! I got it!" yelled Kiba.

"No going to get more scrolls. Let's go to the place." said Shino.

"Alright! Yahoo! Let's go!" replied Kiba. They all went to the place.

There you go! Kiba, Hinata, and Shino passing the Second Test! In your review, state which team (Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, or Baki) to do next chapter! Alright, bye!


	5. The Second Test: Team Kakashi: Naruto's ...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Naruto: Yeah! You don't own me!**

**Uh, I was talking about the show.**

**Naruto: So?! You would still own me!**

**My answer: duct tape. There. ::puts duct tape over Naruto's mouth::**

**End disclaimer. **

**Author's Note: Because of a review, I will do Team Kakashi now!**

The Second Chuunin Exam

Chapter 5: The Second Test: Team Kakashi: Naruto's Inner Power

_With Kakashi's team..............._

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were running through the forest. Naruto and Sakura got their duct tape off of their mouths. All three were looking for people to beat up.

"Sasuke, here I will show you my new inner power!!!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm sure it will be good, the ability to be like that one girl. What's her name....... Oh yeah, Tenten." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Sasuke, shut up! I have duct tape too, ya know!!!" Naruto snapped.

When Naruto was about to attack Sasuke, Sakura stopped him. "Break it up!!!" snapped Sakura. They ran ahead.

Then, they heard rustling from branches above them. They scurried to the bushes, to see Lee jump down.

"No one's here, Tenten!" yelled Lee up to the branches. "You guys can come down!"

"Guys, we have to get away from them! Neji could see could see us with his Byakugan!" whispered Sasuke. They all silently ran away.

After all of that, Naruto spotted people that they have never seen before. "Guys, opponents!" he whispered. They nodded and ran to an ambush. They three people were wearing Sand headbands. The first boy was tall, but not muscular at all. He had dark blue hair and wore a black tunic. The other male was short and fat, looking a little like Chouji. The difference, though, was that he had muscles. His hair was light green and was wearing a green coat. The female member of the team was tall, thin, and quite attractive. She had long orange hair and wore blue jeans and a tank top. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were ready to attack. Naruto got up and charged.

The blonde guy was ready to block the attack. He jumped in front of Naruto, which made Naruto fly into a tree.

"Let's run, Sinjin, Lavinia!!!" yelled the blonde guy.

Sinjin and Lavinia nodded and ran. The blonde guy ran with them. In the distance, you could here, "Thanks, Rave!!!".

"Dammit!!! They got away!" yelled Naruto.

"Well, don't run into fat guys. You'll bounce off of them." replied Sasuke.

"Guys, we have to find another group of people and take their scroll! Let's hurry!" suggested Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto nodded in agreement. They ran off silently, together of course.

_About an hour later..............._

Sakura spotted two groups battling. They saw Kiba clawing a guy in the stomach. They battle was going on.

"Kiba's group is battling! We have to get away!" whispered Sakura. The boys nodded in agreement. They ran away silently. For the third time.

_About 15 minutes after that..............._

Sasuke, this time, spotted two people sitting on a log. A boy and a girl. You could see that the girl was blushing. The girl was quite thin, really tall, and attractive. But, she was wearing a Konoha headband. She had long black hair and was wearing a bright blue coat. She reminded Sasuke of Hinata because she had the weird white eyes like her. The guy sitting there was about the height of Naruto and he was really skinny. He had a dog on his head. His hair was green and wore a green coat.

"Hey, Obor, hurry it up! You don't have to go THAT bad. You just went before the first test!" yelled the guy sitting on the log.

"That was about three hours ago! Plus, I have a high metabolism! So, you can shut up, Calico!" yelled a voice from the bushes that was most likely Obor. A man walk out of the bushes, most likely being Obor. He was short, about 5 foot 2, and being really skinny. He had blonde hair and wore a long blue shirt that was labeled "Aburame Obor" and jeans.

"This team has all the same clans as Kiba's team." observed Sasuke, whispering.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too." said Naruto and Sakura simultaneously.

"Well, ambush time!" suggested Naruto. The other two nodded in agreement. They all went into different bushes.

"Hey, Yuri, do you see something in the bushes?" asked Calico.

"Yeah, there are three Konoha ninjas surrounding us. We should get ready to counter." responded Yuri.

At that time, Naruto made ten bunshins and sent three to attack.

"They're bunshins!" yelled Yuri. Calico ran and punched two while his dog bit one.

"Great job, Aoimaru!" yelled Calico. (Ao means green or blue in Japanese.)

"Naruto jumped up with his remaining seven bunshins. "You're losing NOW!! My new inner power will be revealed! You will lose!" Naruto yelled confidently.

"Yeah, right! Aoimaru and I are going to kick your ass, you confident punk!" Calico snapped back.

"You're confident as well, Calico." Obor reminded Calico.

"Shut up, Obor! I don't care!" yelled Calico as he turned around to face Obor.

Naruto took this opportunity to attack Calico. He ran up to Calico with four other bunshins. The bunshins kicked him into the air.

"Usumaki Naruto Ren-Dan!" yelled Naruto jumped up and kicked him to the ground. "Hahahahahaha!! Take that! You should always pay attention to your opponent!"

"You'll pay........Beast/Human Clone!!!" yelled Calico as his dog became a replica of him. "Gatsuga!" He spun around with his dog, doing the attack.

"Damn, I don't have to fart...." said Naruto as he tried dodging. Naruto got scraped a lot by Calico. Finally, Naruto acted that he was knocked out by falling down. Calico stopped his attack.

"Hahahahahahahaha!! You're friend here just lost, you two in the bushes! Who wants to fight me next?!" laughed Calico. He turned his back to Naruto.

Naruto got up quickly and hit Calico to the ground. He then ran to the other Calico and hit him to the ground. The one he just hit poofed into smoke to reveal Aoimaru.

"Inner Power time!!" Naruto yelled. He tensed his muscles 'till they bulged. Then, he lifted up his hands and chakra appeared in them.

"Chakra blast!!!" he yelled as he his Chakra at the real Calico. Calico got hit and didn't get back up.

"I win! Okay, Sasuke, it's your turn now! You can fight the Obor guy." Naruto yelled. Sasuke got up. Obor walked towards Sasuke and Naruto went back into the bushes.

Sasuke immediately ran towards Obor and threw him into a tree. Then, he did the signals for a fire move and used it, but Obor easily dodged, since the fire moves never work anyway. Obor got to Sasuke and fling him into a tree. Then, he emerged his bugs and bug clones.

Sasuke figured out which one was the real one. He used the fire moves to burn the clones, and he hit all of them AND the real one. The clones vanished and Obor was running around because his shirt caught on fire. He fainted. Water was poured on him by Yuri.

"Okay, girl, come and fight me!" Yuri yelled.

Sakura jumped up and ran towards Yuri. She punched her in the face. A tooth flew out of Yuri's mouth.

"Lightning fists!!" yelled Sakura as she threw punches rapidly at Yuri. Yuri eventually fell down. The scroll was in her pocket.

"I got the scroll!!!" said Sakura happily, jumping up and down.

"Let's go back." suggested Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement and ran back.

There ya go! Chapter 5! Naruto's inner power revealed! Now, put what team I should do next! (Gai, Asuma, or Baki)


	6. The Second Test: Team Gai: I lost?

**Disclaimer: For the third time, I don't own Naruto.**

**Neji: Yes, the author has nothing to do with the anime. But, he does have this fanfic. But the Main House always flames Mr. Super Kiba Fan, so the Main House is evil. And they are assholes.**

**Uh, I have gotten no flames from the Main House.**

**Neji: In the evil Main House member's MINDS they flame Mr. Super Kiba Fan all the time.**

**I don't believe that. And stop calling me MR!! It's annoying. And I'm only 13.**

**Neji left. Damn.**

**End disclaimer.**

**Authors Quote: I was bored, so I got on to write this chapter. I got no reviews, but WHATEVER!! I like writing this fic. Now, read Chapter 6!**

**End Author's quote.**

The Second Chuunin Exam

Chapter 6: The Second Test: Team Gai: I lost?

_With team Gai..............._

Lee, Neji, and Tenten were jumping tree branches. Lee was going really slowly (for him) so Neji and Tenten could keep up. Lee was exited, wanting to fight more than ever. He was ready.

Neji, on the other hand, was quite tired. They've been jumping for quite a while.

Tenten......I have no idea how she usually acts, so she was just jumping, combing her hair whenever she could.

Then, Tenten heard rustling from below them. "Guys," she whispered, "Stop." Lee and Neji stopped. "Lee, go down to see if anyone is down there. Neji looks like he's exhausted."

"I am." Neji replied with a heavy sigh.

"Got it." Lee said in the quietist voice he could ever make. Which is like Tenten's normal voice. Lee jumped down onto the damp ground.

Lee looked around. "No one's here, Tenten!" yelled Lee to the branches.

Tenten dropped down, Neji following her. Neji laid down I on a tree and took a thirty minute nap.

_Thirty minutes later..............._

Neji awoke to see Lee and Tenten talking.

"And then Gai ran into a wall!" Lee said with a laugh.

"Why did he run into a wall?" asked Tenten.

"Uh...... Oh yeah! The wall was metal and he had a magnet taped to his chest!" answered Lee.

"Okay...." replied Tenten. She turned and saw Neji giving her a Hyuuga glare. "Oh, Neji, you woke up!"

"Yeah....." Neji responded.

"Neji, we have to go get a scroll from some people!!!" yelled Lee.

"Alright...." Neji answered. "Let's go." They all got up and jumped into the trees. They started jumping again.

_About two hours later..............._

Lee, Neji, and Tenten ran into a different group. I mean, literally. They all fell off the branches into a huge field of six feet tall grass. They all were separated.

Lee took off his weights. He ran to either find Neji or Tenten or find some guy to battle.

Tenten took out a knife and started cutting her way around.

Neji turned on Byakugan. He looked and found a guy who was wearing a Sand headband. He was about 4 foot 11 and was skinny. His hair was black and he was wearing a black coat. He couldn't see his face because of his sunglasses over his eyes and his cloak was covering his nose and mouth. The words "Uchiha Ukilah: The only Sand Uchiha" were on his black cloak.

Neji ran up to the guy and started attacking, Gentle Fist style. The guy, who is obviously is Ukilah, jumped back. Then, he revealed his eyes and used hand signals.

"Sharingan!" he yelled as his eyes formed into Sharingan eyes. He then punched Neji into a tree.

"I will beat you, Uchiha." said Neji. He ran at the Uchiha, but flied into a tree again by a kick.

_Damn Uchiha.........He thinks he can win, but I can win. It is my destiny to win........._ Neji thought. He then jumped into the air and landed on Ukilah. Neji hit the Uchiha with several Gentle Fist attacks. The Uchiha backed up and then headbutted Neji into the tree that he has hit a couple times before. He repeatedly charged, but kept getting flown into the tree. Then, when Neji flew against the tree for about the twentieth time, the Uchiha ran up to him and hit him in the head. Neji was knocked out.

_With Lee..............._

Lee was running around until he found a ninja. He was fat and had spiky blue hair. His coat was orange and he was probably as tall as Chouji. Lee decided to battle him. He walked up to the ninja.

"You, the one with spiky blue hair!" Lee said.

"Yes?" asked the guy. "And, my name is Olkure."

"I challenge you to a battle for the scroll!" Lee yelled.

"I accept. I have a scroll, and I see that you do as well. It is hanging out of your pocket." accepted Olkure.

"Let's fight!" said Lee, getting into his stance. Olkure immediately threw some shuriken, which Lee dodged easily. Then, he kicked Olkure into the air, jumped up, and kicked him back to the ground.

Olkure did Meat Tank and rolled over Lee. Lee then lifted Olkure up and kicked him into the sky. Olkure fell on a rock, which made him go to normal. He was knocked out, his stomach bleeding. Lee kindly put bandages over Olkure's stomach and took the scroll. Then, he ran off to find Neji and Tenten.

_With Tenten..............._

Tenten finally found a person. It was a girl, being about 5 foot 7, and being skinny. She had long blue hair and wore a skirt for some reason. I have no idea why she is wearing a skirt. Trust me.

Tenten threw about twenty shuriken and twenty throwing knives at the girl. She got hit by all of it and fell down.

"That was pretty damn easy." said Tenten. She then walked more to find Neji laying there. Blood was flowing from his head, chest, and back.

"Neji!" Tenten yelled as she ran to him. She put bandages around all of Neji's wounds. When she finished that, Lee came towards her.

"There you are, Tenten!" yelled Lee. Then he looked at Neji's unconscious body. "Neji! Is he okay?!"

"Yeah, but he was beat up pretty bad." Tenten replied.

Just then, Neji woke up.

"I lost?" Neji asked himself. "I lost? To a simple Uchiha? This can't be! Naruto is the only one who can defeat me!"

"Neji, let's go. I got the scroll." said Lee. Then, they all left.

There you go. Okay, which team do you want me to do next? Asuma or Baki? Put it in your review! Goodbye!!!


	7. The 2nd Test: Team Asuma: 2 instead of 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chouji: Yep! Super Kiba Fan did not create me, Shikamaru, Ino, or anyone else! He just owns this fic and two others! He also owns all rights to any characters that he creates!**

**Right you are, Chouji!**

**End disclaimer.**

**Author's Note: Yes, I am finally back! I was out because I didn't feel like writing then, but now I am back! Yahoo! Action time now!**

**End Author's Note.**

The Second Chuunin Exam

Chapter 7: Team Asuma: Two Instead of Three

Chouji and Ino were walking in the forest looking for people to get scrolls from. Chouji was thinking about Shikamaru and what he was doing. He couldn't believe that he wouldn't be there with him for the Chuunin Exams anymore. He was sad, but at least Ino was there. He missed him.

Ino was thinking about how hard it will be to fight a three man team with only herself and Chouji. She would have to fight with power in more than one fight! Chouji would too. She also missed Shikamaru.

_A couple of hours later………_

Chouji saw three figures. He told Ino in a whisper and they approached. We, as the readers would recognize these three as Rave, Sinjin, and Lavinia from Chapter 5. But how would they know that?

"Thanks for blocking the attack, Rave." said the first male.

"No problem, Sinjin!" The man named Rave said with a smile. "I'm glad that you a Lavinia are safe!"

"Hopefully we can get back in time to deliver those guys' scroll and ours to the Jounins and Chuunins running the exam." The woman named Lavinia said.

"This is the perfect chance to attack! They are oblivious to us!" Ino whispered.

"Yeah, let's do this." Chouji agreed. "I'll get that Rave guy. He's an Akimichi. I can tell."

"I'll get the girl. Then we can double team the last guy!" Ino whispered. "I'll go first."

She crept up closer and hid behind a bush. While the guys were fighting over who got the scroll, Ino used Shintenshin no Jutsu on Lavinia. Rave and Sinjin did not notice.

Lavinia (now Ino) walked up to Sinjin and said, "Hey, Sinjin, can I talk to you in private over here?"

"Sure, Lavinia." He said. Then he turned to Rave. "I won. I get to carry the scroll." He walked over to Lavinia as Rave yelled, "I don't give a damn, Sinjin!"

"What do you want?" Sinjin said.

"Close your eyes." Ino said.

"Why?" asked Sinjin.

"Just do it." Ino replied.

"Fine."

He closed his eyes.

Bad move, Sinjin.

Ino chopped him in the neck and took the scroll. Sinjin fell to the ground. Ino carried the scroll and put it in her real body's pocket. She went back into her real body and chopped Lavinia's body as well. Ino went over to Chouji and said, "Go get 'em, Chouji."

Chouji nodded and used Meat Tank to run over Rave. Rave got back up.

"WHOA!" he yelled.

Chouji continued the process until he was knocked out.

"Wow, that was too easy." Chouji said to Ino afterwards.

"I agree. I thought that was going to be harder. I took them out in a snap!" Ino said gleefully.

"Me too!" Chouji responded.

_End of Chapter…_

How was my comeback? Great, huh? Short but pleasing!

_Rating…_

In your review, (yes, write a review!) put what you would rate this chapter. And rate the whole story all together!

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	8. The Second Test: Team Baki: Sand Kills

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will. That power is not mine. I do not have the strength to own this. Plus, I didn't create it.**

**End disclaimer.**

The Second Chuunin Exam

Chapter 8: The Second Test: Team Baki: Sand Kills

Gaara, Temari, and Konkuro were jumping on trees. Yay, this tree jumping is getting quite annoying…

Gaara was looking down for people to kill. He was having no success so far.

Konkuro was jumping trees while playing rock, paper, scissors with Karasu. Temari got annoyed by it.

"STOP IT, KONKURO! THAT'S GETTING REALLY ANNOYING!" Temari yelled.

"Great job, Temari, now people are going to hear and find us," Konkuro said sarcastically.

"Good. I want to kill people," Gaara said. "Do it more, Temari."

"No." Temari replied.

"Why not!"

"Because I don't want to."

"Do you want to die?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you continue yelling."

"No."

"Fine. Be that way."

"Let's continue already!" Konkuro yelled.

"Okay," Gaara and Temari said simultaneously.

_A couple of hours later…_

"I need a rest…" Konkuro said with a sigh.

"Okay! I need one too!" Temari said.

"Alright." Gaara said.

While they were resting, a shuriken was thrown at Gaara. He dodged barely. He saw that a rather thin blue-hair male with lots of shuriken around his waist was the person who threw the shuriken at him.

"You dare challenge ME?" Gaara yelled.

"Yeah, you're an easy target," the man replied.

"Then you will DIE."

Gaara summoned sand and it went around the man.

"Do you have your team's scroll?" Gaara asked.

"N-n-n-no! Vex has it! I'm not Vex! My name is Yaru!" the man said.

"Okay. Then DIE!" Gaara yelled as he killed Yaru.

"Come out, Vex! And the other one!" Gaara yelled. "Your friend, Yaru, is dead. Come out here so you can die!"

Another man, obviously Vex, come out. He had a sword sheathed on his back and his hair was blonde. He has as tall as Gaara and as thin. He immediately charged with his sword drawn.

Konkuro woke up as he charged. Before Vex got there, Karasu wrapped around him. "Heh. You think you can defeat us while we're asleep! You're dead."

Karasu had that injection thing come out of his mouth and it put it in Vex's neck. He was poisoned and died immediately.

Temari woke up. She looked at the dead bodies of Yaru and Vex. "Hm. I guess it's my turn now."

A girl ran to Vex's body and took the scroll. "If you want the scroll, you have to beat me!" she yelled. "I know that you are Gaara, Konkuro and Temari from sand village! Gaara, you know sand kills!"

"Yes, I know. It has killed your friend Yaru."

"Grr. Temari, you're mine! I, Amber Milshian, will KILL YOU!" She yelled as she charged at Temari. She just used he fan and she got blown into a tree.

The scroll fell out of her pocket as she flew.

Temari picked up the scroll and took out a knife. She walked up to Amber and stabbed her in the neck.

"Hehe, killing is so fun." Gaara said.

"Yeah, it's fun sometimes." Konkuro replied.

"That Amber girl was a bitch." Temari said. "I'm glad I killed her."

_End of chapter!_

How was it? Review and rate it!

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE START OF THE THIRD TEST! OH YEAH!

Also, put who you want to pass and who you want to fail in your review!

SEE YOU LATER, FANS!


	9. The Third Test: Sakura vs Neji

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Shikamaru: …**

**Are you awake?**

**Shikamaru: Yeah, so what?**

**Aren't you going to say something?**

**Shikamaru: Am I being forced to? I thought not.**

**End disclaimer.**

_Author's Note: I'm back again. Sorry for leaving you for a year with updates to this fic, Problems, and the Omega One Piece Tournament! But now, the updates are back!_

That is all.

The Second Chuunin Exam

Chapter 9: The Third Test: Sakura vs Neji

All of our favorite eleven genin, the sand team, and all of the other teams that passed the Second Test went to the same arena that everyone fought in during their first Chuunin Exam. They went into their lines as the next examiner came out. To everyone's surprise, especially Chouji's and Ino's, it was Shikamaru.

"SHIKAMARU! You're the examiner for the third test?" Chouji exclaimed.

"Yes, Chouji, I am." Shikamaru said. "Now let's get on with explaining the rules. This is a tournament. The preliminaries are held here, and then the actually tournament is held somewhere else." He explained the rest of the rules with a bored look on his face and everyone knew that he had no intention of ever being an examiner. "Got it? Good. Let's start this thing."

The thing that chose the names in the First Chuunin Exam flashed the names around when it finally landed on two names: Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji.

"WHAT? That is unfair! My beloved Sakura stands no chance against Neji!" yelled Lee.

"Lee, shut up!" yelled Tenten.

"You're right, Lee, she doesn't stand a chance." Neji jumped down.

"I'll beat him!" Sakura yelled.

"Go Sakura! Beat his ass!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, do I have to get my duct tape back out?" Sasuke remarked.

"Uh, no. Never mind. I didn't say a thing." Naruto said.

"Start the damn battle." Shikamaru said.

"Byakugan! I'll easily defeat you, Haruno Sakura!" Neji said.

"Heh, I'll beat you!" Sakura yelled back.

Sakura charged at Neji, who easily stepped to the side to dodge her. He then backhanded her in the face and punched her to the ground.

Sakura rolled backwards and got back up. She then ran around Neji, who was busy basking in what he thought was an easy victory. Sakura went to the blind angle and charged at Neji. She kicked him in the back and Neji flew a bit and landed on the ground.

"It's not over yet, Neji!" Sakura yelled.

"Heh, you'll have to do better than that to defeat me." Neji said calmly.

Neji charged at Sakura, who went into a defensive stance. Neji, who he was close, faked Sakura out and went to the side and kicked her in the side, making her fly. Neji charged over to her again once she got up again and went a defensive stance again. When he was close this time, he tried to punch her and she grabbed his hand. Then she tried to punch him and he caught her punch. Neji put more and more pressure on Sakura's hand, making it break. Sakura let go of Neji's other hand and he used a barrage of Gentle fist attacks on her. Once Sakura fell to the floor, he walked away.

"Hyuuga Neji wins…" Shikamaru said loudly.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

That was my comeback of The Second Chuunin Exam!

Now, I want all of you fans of mine to vote on who should fight who. Then I can create the battles. You can say if you want one of our favorite genins (besides Sakura and Neji) to fight a different one. Also you can say if you want your own character to fight a genin! Here are the rules on creating your character:

Tell me what your character looks like and his or her name. Tell me your character's gender, physical characteristics, approximate weight and height, and other important things. Also tell me his or her personality.

Tell me what your character can do. Example: Kiba can use a dog, make it strong, make it clone him, and do a spin attack called the Gatsuga.

Tell me who you want your character to fight. Please, don't choose Gaara unless your character is really strong or if you want your character to die.

That is really all you need to tell me. You can either AIM me if you have it, email me if you don't, or just put it in your review!

My AIM address: superkibafan

My email address: you go! Review away!


	10. The Third Test: Ino vs Temari

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Temari: That's right! You don't! I will! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Actually, no you won't. You can't steal it from Kishimoto Masashi. He created you. He is God, or in my mind, the Dungeon Master of Life in your world.**

**Temari: Oh. Sorry.**

**End Disclaimer.**

_Author's Note: I don't need anyone to create any characters anymore. Sorry, fans, but I had a couple friends create characters. No one submitted in a week, so I had to resort to them. Sorry!_

_End Author's Note._

The Second Chuunin Exam

Chapter 10: The Third Test: Ino VS Temari

The thing that chooses the names flashed over and over until it finally stopped. It showed: Yamanaka Ino VS Temari.

"Alright! Time to kick some sand ass!" Ino jumped up and yelled.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Temari yelled back.

"This tournament is troublesome… Just start," said Shikamaru.

Temari immediately used her fan and the wind hit Ino. She flew back into the wall and fell. Ino got up and used hand signals.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" she yelled and Temari was hit. Ino fell to the ground and Temari dropped her fan and stood there for a little bit. She then picked up the fan and started breaking it up. After about two minutes, the fan was completely destroyed and Ino (in Temari's body) used hand signals and went back in her own body. Ino charged at Temari while she was getting up and punched her in the face.

"Ow! How dare you! I'll destroy you…" she started to say. She looked at the destroyed fan lying on the ground. "No! My fan! You did this, didn't you! You will pay!"

Temari tried to punch Ino but she dodged. Ino kneed her in the face and kicked her to the ground. She then stomped on her stomach and kicked her in the face and she was knocked out.

"Heh, that was too easy." Ino said as she walked up to the side balcony things.

**END OF BATTLE!**

As I said earlier, I do not need any characters. So, don't review, e-mail, or AIM me with any characters. I also have all the matches figured out and I have a list of who passes.

The next chapter is: Sasuke VS Cloud Ninja #1. See you next chapter! Review away!


	11. The Third Test: Sasuke vs Foxtrot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sasuke: Yeah you don't. Naruto's too good far you.**

**Actually, it is really good!**

**Sasuke: Damn, that was supposed to hurt your feelings.**

**But it didn't.**

**Sasuke: Damn.**

**End disclaimer.**

_Author's Note: I have just gotten hooked on watching Negima! It's an anime about a ten-year-old British wizard from Wales going to teach at a junior high school in Japan. It is really funny! It is by Ken Akamatsu, who also wrote Love Hina. You should read the manga or watch it on if you like Love Hina. You would like it!_

_End Author's Note._

The Second Chuunin Exam

Chapter 11: The Third Test: Sasuke VS Cloud Ninja #1

The match decider thingy flashed a lot until it stopped on two names. It read: Uchiha Sasuke VS Foxtrot Cody. (This is a ninja that lived in America, moved to Japan, and became a ninja.)

"Heh, this match will be simple." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Ha! I'm fighting that guy! He doesn't stand a chance! Bring it on!" the cloud ninja who is apparently Cody Foxtrot said. He was tall and muscular and was a little chubby. His hair was short and blonde and his eyes were blue.

The other Cloud ninja just stood there and said, "Good luck, Foxtrot."

"Kick that dude's ass, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"GO SASUKE!" yelled Ino.

They both entered the arena and got into stances.

"Do you really think you can defeat me, an Uchiha?" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Hey, don't underestimate anybody you don't know about, punk!" Foxtrot said back at Sasuke, sounding just as arrogant as him.

"Man, arrogance is troublesome…" Shikamaru said. "Start the battle."

"I'll end this quickly." Sasuke said. He powered up a Chidori.

"A Chidori? That's dangerous! You don't want to kill the man, Sasuke!" Ino yelled from the side. But it's not like Sasuke was listening. And if he was listening, it's not like he would actually care.

"End it quickly, huh? I doubt you could defeat me. Just bring it." Foxtrot said.

Sasuke then charged at Foxtrot, but right before Sasuke thought he hit him, Foxtrot yelled, "Aura Break!" and his aura went outward and Sasuke was hit by it and was forced backwards a couple steps. Foxtrot then kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face, making Sasuke fall to the ground. Sasuke rolled backwards, got up, and threw shuriken at him. Foxtrot grinned and yelled, "Steel Body!" Suddenly, Foxtrot's skin turned into steel plates and the shuriken hit him and fell to the ground.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Sasuke said to himself.

"Heh, you'll have to do better than that to defeat me. This steel body of mine keeps me from being harmed from simple physical attacks such as shuriken and fists! Looks like this match wasn't simple like you said it would be! Don't underestimate people, that's the lesson to learn here, Uchiha." Fox said, grinning.

"It's not over yet, metal freak!" Sasuke yelled. He powered up another Chidori.

"Sasuke! Another Chidori? Don't waste all of your chakra!" Ino yelled. But, like the last time, Sasuke didn't listen.

"Just try hurting me while my skin is metal." Foxtrot said arrogantly.

So he did. He hit Foxtrot at full force with the attack, but he only shook a little form the shock of the lightning.

"Heh, that didn't hurt at all. You got guts for still trying. But, you're done now." Foxtrot said. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and headbutted him in his forehead. His skull probably cracked from the metal hitting him, but he still lived.

"I win. That wasn't a challenge at all. If everyone else is like him in this tournament, I've already won." Foxtrot said as he went up to the side.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

That guy, Foxtrot, was an idea of one of my best school friends. I told him about my fic and that I needed ninjas for the tournament, so he created Foxtrot. The other Cloud ninja was created by a different friend. You'll find out about him later.

Next chapter, if you want me to, I will write the other battles I planned. But, if you don't want me to, I won't.

Next chapter isn't a battle. It is a flashback of Foxtrot. You will learn more about him next chapter! Sorry, but you have to learn about him some way or another!

Go now! Review away and read my one-shot and my other fics if you haven't read them and if you actually want to!


	12. Cody Foxtrot

**Disclaimer: I didn't make Naruto. If I did, it probably wouldn't be as good. I can't really make anime, I'm only 14! What do you think I am god? I wish I was god, I would kick ass. Anyway, I don't own Naruto, so deal with it.**

**End Disclaimer.**

_Author's Note: Sorry for the break, I got lazy and school started up again, so I just didn't get around to making the next chapter. I'm back (again) and I will promise to update at least once a week. Also, this chapter is in Foxtrot's point of view, not mine._

_End Author's Note._

The Second Chuunin Exam

Chapter 12: Cody Foxtrot

I'm Cody Foxtrot. People I know call me Fox. I'm just a normal American guy.

Well, not really.

Me and my pal Seiji are ninjas.

That's right, American Ninjas. Never heard of one before? That's because we're the first. People don't know we're ninjas, but we are. We are only genin, because we're 12. People say we're mature for twelve.

Because we are.

I was raised in a tough life. One without any parents. So, I grew up on my own. I don't need parents to live, life on the street's easy if you're tough.

But I wasn't the only tough kid around. Hell, I almost died once. If it weren't for my kick-ass powers, I wouldn't be alive. But I am, so you're just gonna have to deal with it. I'll tell you about it.

I was seven. Yeah, seven. I got in a fight with a bunch of high school guys. I usually could beat five of them, but against twenty by myself? I was lucky.

About halfway through kicking a couple kids' asses, some guys pulled out knives. I easily dodged them, but one of 'em almost got to my throat. Suddenly, my skin became metal, and the knife clinked off of my metal neck. They all stepped back and stared at me. I looked at my hands, amazed at my metal body. I started running after the kids, and in a couple minutes, their punk asses were laying in the alley. Not dead, though, I'm no killer. I just give people what they get for messing with me.

Then, I decided to put my ability to the test. I entered a martial arts tournament when I was about nine. I creamed my opponents; they couldn't harm me in my metal body form.

After winning that tournament easily, I got an offer from a secret ninja school in Japan in Cloud Village. I joined, and easily passed three years later at the top of the class behind Seiji.

Seiji's a kick-ass ninja that has the power and intelligence of a 24 year old man. He is amazing with a sword and with chakra. He is the only person to have ever beaten me in battle. Our record is 17-18. We're evenly matched mostly, but our last battle he creamed me. That was, of course, when I got back from a mission and surprise attacked me. He put it on the record, even if it was cheap, saying that I should've watched my back. I respect people that beat a tough opponent fairly. I especially respect people that beat me and don't gloat. I hate people that are arrogant to an extreme. My policy with arrogant people is to be just as arrogant as them. I love pissing them off like that.

After that incident, I created a move to help me to defend myself if I don't have time to use steel body. I created Aura Break, where I summon up my aura around me and use it as my shield. Seiji wants me to tell him how to use it, but I said, "Figure it out yourself." He found out how I do it in a hour, but can's summon up his aura as a shield. He can use it to build strength, but not for a shield. Aura and the body are strange things. I can never get them. Seiji explained them to me, but I didn't care much about his explanation.

Well, now we're in some tournament to become a Chuunin. The tests are so easy, though. Some exam. I'll be a Chuunin in no time. I want to fight Seiji, though. I need to prove to people I don't even know that I am better than him.

So, me and Seiji are off to kick some ass.

END OF CHAPTER!

The next chapter is:

Chapter 13: Konkuro VS Seiji! Stay tuned and remember to review! AND THEN READ MY OTHER FANFICS! AND REVIEW THEM TOO!


	13. The Third Test: Konkuro VS Seiji

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Konkuro: Yes he doesn't. It would be a lot different and really weird to have a 14 year old own an Anime.**

**Thank you, Konkuro.**

**End Disclaimer.**

The Second Chuunin Exam

Chapter 13: The Third Test: Konkuro VS Seiji

Foxtrot reverted back into his normal form and brought Sasuke to the side. The fight-chooser-thingy flashed a lot, and then it landed on the names Konkuro and Takahashi Seiji. (No, he is not named after Rumiko Takahashi.)

"Alright, I'm ready to become a Chuunin." Seiji said as he walked into the ring.

"Shut up, I'll beat you easy." Konkuro said as he walked into the ring. Seiji got into a stance as Konkuro got Karasu out of the thing he carries him in.

Seiji was a tall 12 year old and wore a shirt with the symbol of his last name. The symbol was a lighting bolt in the middle and a diamond above and below it. Over the shirt was a long robe going down to his ankles. His hair and eyes were both a deep shade of black. His ears were abnormally long and had purple marks going down from below his eyes to the bottom of his cheeks.

"Start the match." Shikamaru said.

Konkuro immediately had Karasu charge at Seiji, but Seiji quickly ran around Karasu and went straight towards Konkuro. Seiji punched Konkuro hard in the mouth, but as soon as Seiji was about to hit him again, Karasu grappled Seiji from behind. Konkuro stepped back and laughed.

"Ha, you thought you could defeat me easily, didn't you! I'm will NOT lose easily! Actually, I won't lose at all!" Konkuro yelled.

"I'm not going to be taken lightly either. I can escape your puppet easily." Seiji replied. He opened his palm and his chakra formed a sword. He cut one of Karasu's arms off and was released. Then, he dismissed his sword and did a powerful chakra punch. The chakra was emitted from his punch and it looked like a beast's head. Then, he performed an uppercut on it, with his chakra forming a beast's head again. Konkuro regained control of Karasu and made him get up. Karasu shot out needles from his stomach. Seiji suddenly formed a shield around him, deflecting the needles. Seiji dropped his shield and charged at the puppet. When he got to Karasu, he kicked it and his aura suddenly became hot. When Karasu was hit, he was set into flames. After the attack, Seiji started walking towards Konkuro.

"Without your stupid puppet, I've won." Seiji said.

But, Konkuro still had his hands connected to Karasu. Seiji immediately turned around and saw the flaming puppet going towards him. Seiji jumped over the flaming puppet and powered up chakra. As the puppet approached him, Seiji shot missiles of chakra at the puppet user. Konkuro got hit by them, and was barely standing. Karasu hit Seiji and Seiji's jacket caught on fire. Seiji stepped back and threw off his jacket. He ran towards Konkuro, but Konkuro ran so his back was at the wall and moved Karasu in front of him. As soon as Seiji was in front of Karasu, the puppet attacked. Seiji dodged by side-stepping and did a spin kick in the air to Karasu's face, making Karasu fly into the side wall. Seiji slammed into Konkuro with his shoulder, making Konkuro's back hit the wall. Konkuro released his connection to Karasu and tried to punch Seiji, who dodged easily. He grabbed Konkuro and threw him across the arena and he landed hard near the center of it.

"Ugh…." Konkuro said, "I'm not done yet…" Konkuro connected with Karasu again and had him charge at Seiji.

"Man, you're a one trick fool." Seiji said. As Karasu got to him, he stepped back, grabbed Karasu's sides at place which were not on fire and slammed him into the wall. He formed his chakra sword again and stabbed Karasu through the stomach, pinning it against the wall. Seiji fired more chakra missiles and they hit Konkuro. Konkuro fell to the ground.

"Seiji is the winner…" Shikamaru said.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

The next chapter is:

Chapter 14: Kiba VS Tenten! Remember to review! See you next chapter!


	14. The Third Test: Kiba VS Tenten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Tenten: That's right you don't! You're just a lazy 15 year old kid who doesn't care about fulfilling his promises to his fans!**

**Ow. Harsh.**

**Tenten: Well it's true! You promised a chapter of something a week and you ruined it! NO CHAPTERS SINCE A COUPLE MONTHS AGO!!!**

**Yawn. Are you done nagging yet?**

**Tenten: You need to be more responsible and do good things for the viewers and get off your lazy a--**

**Can you shut up already and let me write the chapter already?**

**Tenten: Wait you're writing another chapter? Good, the viewers will be happy. Good job taking responsibility fo--**

**Stop complimenting me and shut up so I can move on to the authors note, okay?**

**Tenten: Okay….**

**Good Tenten. You get a treat later.**

**Tenten: YAY!!!**

**End Disclaimer.**

_Author's Note: I won't make any excuses this time. I just wasn't into writing fan fiction over the past couple months. Sorry if updates are really slow, please be patient. So let's get into the fic._

End Author's Note.

The Second Chuunin Exam

Chapter 14: Kiba VS Tenten

Seiji carried Konkuro off of the arena and then the name chooser thing started to rotate with the names. It stopped at: Inuzuka Kiba VS Tenten.

"Alright, Kiba and Tenten, enter the ring." Shikamaru said.

"Yahoo! It's my turn to kick some ass!!! Wish me luck, Shino, Hinata!" Kiba yelled as he jumped into the ring.

"Um, good luck, Kiba!" Hinata replied. Shino simply nodded.

"Thanks, Hinata! Not you, Shino. Nodding isn't good enough. Try something new for once." Kiba said.

Shino put his head down sadly.

"Now that's new! Good job Shino!"

Shino gave a bid thumbs up.

"Now that's just going too far for you, Shino. Go back to your old boring self."

"Okay…" Shino replied sadly.

Tenten… had a typical conversation with Lee and Neji that was overshadowed by Kiba, Shino, and Hinata's conversation.

Kiba looked at Tenten and she looked at him back.

"Um, do I know you from somewhere? I swear I've seen you before, I can't remember where, though…" Kiba said.

"I kinda was in you're class in ninja school and was with you in this tournament last year. That's how you might remember me." Tenten replied.

"Um, can't seem to remember you at all." Kiba answered.

"My god, does anybody remember me?" Tenten asked to everyone. No one was really listening at this point at went off into their own little conversations.

"Shut up and start fighting." Shikamaru said before Kiba starting talking again.

Kiba immediately charged at Tenten, but she started throwing kunai and shuriken at him. He and Akamaru both somehow expertly dodge all of them because they are just awesome like that. Kiba then makes Akamaru turn into a clone of him and they both charge at Tenten. She jumps into the air and mass throws a ton of generic throwing weapons. Kiba and Akamaru both get hit by some, but they keep going. One of the Kibas jumps on the other's back and he tackles Tenten literally while she is falling. They land on the floor near the left wall with a whole ton of weapons scattered around the whole ring and around them.

"Ugh… That hurt… Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a ninja…" Tenten said to herself after she landed hard on the stone floor.

Kiba got up and stepped back, waiting for Tenten to start to get up. She indeed did get up and both Kibas charged at her as soon as she was on her feet. As soon as they were about to hit her, she leaped into the air and threw some more kunai at both of the Kibas backs. Because of her perfect aim, their backs were hit and they started to bleed. Akamaru was forced out of his Kiba form and tried to get up but couldn't so he stayed lying there. The actual Kiba pulled the kunai out and moved back so Tenten would land on him. As soon as she landed, Kiba punched Tenten in the face, making her move backward into the wall. Kiba took this as an opportunity and grabbed her head and slammed it into the wall so her wouldn't die but would get knocked out.

"Kiba is the winner." Shikamaru said.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

The next chapter is:

CHAPTER 15: SHINO VS. CHOUJI

Review away and continue to read, readers!


End file.
